El bosque
by soy DarckCat
Summary: Rose Brown; una chica de 15 años con una familia normal. Conformada por Jhon Brown; su padre, quién trabaja en una empresa un poco conocida Florence, una madrastra dulce y muy tierna con los hijos del señor Brown Chloe y Jack, son mellizos y hermanos mayores de Rose. Todo en su vida es normal, llena de pequeños lujos.:v 〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 "-Nadie elige su destino-"


Capítulo 1

Narra Rose

Mi despertador suena como loco, lo apago con mucha pereza mientras me levanto dirigiéndome a mi baño.

Rose: Oh por todos los cielos -Doy un pequeño salto hacia atrás al verme en el espejo- Estoy horrible -Murmuro soltando un bostezo.

Me despojo de mi pijama entrando a la ducha, No tardo mucho y salgo, poniéndome una sudadera negra; jeans y zapatillas del mismo color. Amo el color negro.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio escuchando la conversación de mis padres.

Florence: ¿Hablas en serio? -Escucho preocupación en su voz.

Jhon: Me lo acaban de decir... ¡Ahora que haremos! -Me asomo en la puerta del comedor- ¿Cómo lo tomaran los chicos?

Florence: Mejor ve a la empresa y verifica si es verdad

Jhon: Eso haré - ¿Que esta pasando?.

Chloe: Que observamos -Me susurra en la nuca y doy un salto.

Rose: Nada -Entro al comedor seguida de mis hermanos- Buenos días -Les doy un beso en la mejilla a mis padres y mis hermanos me imitan.

Jhon: Tengo que irme, y ustedes no se retrasen, no quiero quejas de que han llegado tarde a clases.

Jack: Solo por unas siete u ocho faltas que llevamos, no significa que faltemos esta vez -Papá solo lo mira alzando una ceja.

Jhon: Hablo en serio -Nos señala a cada uno con su dedo y sale del comedor.

Florence: La comida está casi lista -Nos sentamos en la mesa

Rose: Oye... ¿De qué hablaban mi padre y tú? -Ella se tensa

Florence: Bueno... Llamaron a su padre de parte de la empresa... Y lo acaban de despedir.

Jack/Chloe/Rose: ¡Qué! -Decimos al unísono.

Florence: Le dijeron que la empresa acaba de quebrar

Chloe: ¿Y que pasara ahora? -Entra Zaineb, la sirvienta, con nuestro desayuno y lo deja frente a nosotros.

Zaineb: Me retiro -Se va y comemos en silencio.

Chloe: Tengo que irme, tengo exámenes y no puedo llegar tarde -Se levanta, y Jack la sigue a la salida.

Rose: ¿Todo estará bien?

Florence: No lo se... Pero estoy segura que habrá una solución y tú padre conseguirá un nuevo empleo

Rose: Esta bien -Me levanto- Adiós...

Florence: Ve con cuidado -Dice para luego suspirar, tomo mi bolso y voy rápido a mi secundaria Encontrándome con mis amigas.

Charlotte: Hola Rose

Marina: Adivinen quién invitara a quién, a la fiesta de Helen

Rose: Tú... A Michael? -Ella se sonroja.

Marina: Tú sabes bien que él no sabe que yo existo y es novio de la zuripanta de Jessica, Por lo que se Anthony te invitara a ti

Rose: No... En serio -La sacudo mientras suelto chillidos agudos.

Charlotte: Seis personas me lo acaban de confirmar -Guarda su celular, entramos a nuestro salón... Maldición odio estudiar.

Regreso a casa y hay un camión, están metiendo nuestras cosas ahí, yo corro, y esquivo a unos hombres en la entrada.

Rose: ¿Por que se llevan nuestras cosas? -Le digo a mi padre y se despega el celular de la oreja.

Jhon: Tendremos que vender la casa... Afortunadamente la tía Lily nos prestara su casa por unos meses

Jack: Pero... ¿Su casa? Su casa queda en Texas no podemos viajar hasta allá

Florence: No hay otra opción -Mis hermanos y yo nos vemos la cara sin poder creerlo.

Jack: Nos mataran tipo la película de la masacre en Texas!!! -Sale corriendo como una perra loca.

Jhon: Suban a empacar, de lo demás yo me encargo -Se va sin dejar que Chloe o yo, podamos decir algo...

Despedirme de mis amigas fue difícil, y más tener que rechazar la invitación de Anthony... Subo al auto sentándome al lado de Jack, será un viaje muy largo en la carretera

Jhon: Cinturones -Nosotros como los buenos niños que somos nos ponemos el cinturón- ¿Están listos? -Papá y Jack se miran las caras.

Jack: ¡SI CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS!

Jhon: ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO! -Mira a Chloe y luego a mi.

Jack/Chloe/Rose: ¡SI CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS! -Decimos sin ánimos, bueno al menos Jack parece feliz.

Jhon: ¡UHHHHH! VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR -Este viaje sera muy largo.

Jack: BOB ESPONJA -Papá enciende el auto...

Maldición...

Tierra tragame, me doy un facepalm junto a mi hermana... Sin duda sera largo...


End file.
